Ame errante
by Hyline
Summary: Voici une nouvelle fic parlant de SiriRogue et qui se passe alors que Harry et ses amis ne sont pas encore nés.
1. Mémoire

me errante

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, apart quelques-uns que j'inventerais, p-e...

- Couple : Sirius/Rogue

- Note : Et oui, vous voyez que j'aime écrire. Mais c'est surtout parce que je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, si ce n'est mes devoirs d'école X3. Mais attention, ça me plaît d'écire, d'autant plus que j'ai pleins d'idées .

- Résumé : Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, Rogue est très seul, seul depuis très longtemps, depuis son enfance. Il a été mal traité, que se soit par ses parents ou par ses camarades de classe, mais bon, cela va-t-il bientôt changer ? Dans cette fic qui se passe durant une année scolaire où Harry et ses amis ne sont encore pas nés et que Rogue est professeur de potion depuis deux ans, Sirius viendra changer un peu le cours des choses.

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.1 : Mémoire

Rogue était à son bureau comme à son habitude, après la fin des cours, lisant la Gazette du sorcier. Sans trouver aucun article intéressant à lire, il se leva et quitta la classe. Il sortit dans le parc, mais comme il y avait beaucoup d'élèves, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le dortoir des serpentards. Il dit le mot de passe et déscendit les escaliers de la grande salle sombre et froide et alla vers le couloir des professeurs. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'allongea dans son lit. Il était bientôt 19h00, l'heure du dîner, mais il n'avait pas faim. Il resta allongé durant dix minutes, puis se leva et se prépara pour déscendre manger.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, lui dit un élève dans le couloir qui mène à la grande salle.

- Bonsoir Mr.Bowles, lui répondit-il.

En entrant dans la grande salle, il se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, entre le professeur Trelawney (Voyance) et le professeur Falkner (défense contre les forces du mal), puis s'assit. Après que les places furent toutes occupés et que Dumbledore ait fait son discours habituelle, tout le monde se mit à manger.

- Alors, professeur Rogue, lui demanda Falkner, comment vont vos affaires, les élèves ne sont pas trop durs cette année ?

- Et bien, non. Il est vrai que j'ai quelques petits turbulents, mais depuis qu'ils ont mis pied dans ma classe, il n'osent plus bouger.

- Moi j'y arrive aussi de mon côté, mais j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir eu, pour ma première année scolaire ici à Poudlard, de bons élèves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir bien mangé et discuté, Rogue revint dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte de sa pièce secrète où se trouvait plusieurs choses mystérieuses : trois petites étagèrent avec des potions dans des fioles, des livres, de petits et grands sacs, deux chaudrons, une table, ainsi qu'une chaise. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère numéro 02, et prit une fiole contenant un liquide gris-blanc.

- Nous sommes le vingt-et-unième jour, se dit-il. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de boire ma potion, sinon je ne pourrais retenir mon envie de boire du sang. Cela fait bientôt six ans que je suis dans cet état, mi-humain, mi-vampire. Et pourtant, je suis encore jeune, je n'ai que vingt-six ans.

Il l'avala d'une seule gorgée, puis sortit de la pièce secrète. Il se déshabilla et mit son pyjama en laissant sa chemise ouverte. Il commença à peine à s'endormir, qu'un mal de tête le prit et il se mit à transpirer. Une forte fièvre le saisit, tandis qu'il retirait sa couverture pour mieux respirer. Il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir.

**RÊVE**

C'était un soir d'été, dans une petite villa au sud de la ville de Yorkshire où se trouvait Rogue assis dans le jardin. Il avait 21 ans et était assez grand pour garder la maison durant l'absence de sa tante. Il lisait un roman à la lumière de dehors, quand il se mit soudain à avoir des visions. Il voyait l'image d'un visage flou, puis elle disparaissait. Il entendit une voix l'appeler à plusieur reprise et se demanda si ce n'était pas le voisin, ou peut-être même sa qui était revenue. Il se leva et marcha dans le jardin en regardant dans tout les côtés. Tout à coup, il sentit quelqu'un l'emprisonner par derrière en lui tenant les épaules. Il se débattit, mais sans succès. La personne lui planta quelque chose de pointu dans le cou et lui mit la main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il hurle. Rogue réussit à se défaire de cette emprise et frappa l'étranger d'un coup de poing à la figure. Ce dernier voulut revenir à la charge pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencer, mais Rogue sortit sa baguette et hurla :

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Par la suite, il s'avança vers son adversaire allongé parterre et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il faillit défaillir, le vampire lui avait pris trop de sang, il faisait une hémorragie importante. S'il ne voulait pas mourir, il devait boir le sang de son agresseur. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, après cela, il traîna le corps du vampire jusque dans le salon, l'installa dans la cheminée, pris de la poudre de cheminette et dit, au hasard:

- Brighton ! 1

Après cela, il tomba sur le sol, hurlant de douleur et tenant son ventre comme si quelque chose le dévoré de l'intérieur.

**FIN DU RÊVE**

Rogue ouvrit les yeux, le corps en sueur, tatant le lit de ses mains, comme pour chercher quelque chose. Il se leva, ouvrit grand la fenêtre et essaya de se calmer. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et s'allongea sur son rebord. Il dégagea quelque mèches sur son visages pour mieux voir au-dehors, puis alla se recoucher.

À suivre..

1 C'est une ville située au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre

J'ai commencé cette fic depuis la mi-Août environ et c'est maintenant que je la publie, car je n'avais pas encore toutes mes idées. Brefff, la voici maintenant et j'espère que le sujet et l'histoire vous plairont. Lisez donc la suite alors, ça me ferait plaisir -.


	2. Big News!

me errante

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Sirius/Snape

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.2 : Big News!

Une semaines passa, et aujourd'hui nous sommes Jeudi après-midi. Rogue se dirigeait vers le bureau du Pr Dumbledore, pour lui demander quelque chose d'urgent. Il pénétra dans l'office du directeur, après que la statue en forme de phénix l'est mené en haut de l'escalier.

- Vous vouliez me voir Severus?

- Oui Dumbledore.

- Assoyez-vous donc et parlez.

- J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider cette année à préparer mes cours aux élèves.

- Je vois, dit Dumbledore.

- Je sais que normalement je devrais m'occuper de tout cela seul, car tel est mon devoir, mais vous comprenez que j'ai des problèmes parfois avec moi-même et le temps de trouver une potion qui me guérirait de mon malaise, j'aimerais avoir un ou une assistant(e).

Dumbledore se lissa la barbe, fronça les sourcils, tourna autour de son bureau, puis finit par s'asseoir et dire ;

- Je pense que j'ai trouvé qui pourrait vous aider professeur et c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez.

- Ah bon ! Et qui ?

- Siruis Black.

Rogue ouvrit dans grand yeux stupéfiés et répondit :

- Sirius Black ? Comment ça, il n'y a personne d'autre ?

- Et bien, pour l'instant il n'y personne d'autre. De plus, il m'a demandé de lui trouver un petit poste dernièrement, donc voilà.

- Mais... mais...

- C'est ça ou rien, Severus. Et puis, Sirius était quand même assez fort en cours de potion étant jeune, n'est-ce pas ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue regréta énormément d'être venu demander un assistant à Dumbledore, la prochaine fois, il se la bouclerait. Mais de toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Il regagna sa salle de classe pour corriger des devoirs, puis après avoir terminé, il posa sa tête sur son bureau. Des vertiges le prirent et il se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre qui donne à la forêt interdit, puis s'assit sur le rebord. Après que sa migraine est disparu, il retourna à son bureau et s'assit, quand on frappa à la porte.

- Oui, dit-il, entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme à la chevelure noir entra dans la pièce. Il portait avec lui un sac de voyage, ainsi qu'une grande cape noire.

- Bonsoir Severus, j'espère que je ne te dérenge pas.

Rogue n'en coryait pas ses yeux, son cauchemar allait commencer.

- C'est pas vrai, s'exclama-t-il, déjà ?

À suivre...

Puré, c'est rapide hein ? Le travail va commencer pour Sirius, mais va-t-il s'en sortir et Rogue sera-t-il gentil avec lui ou mauvais ? Pour connaître les réponses, lire la suite : chapitres 3, 4 et 5. Bonne cntinuité... B-)


	3. Tour d’essai pour Siri

Ame errante

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Sirius/Snape

- Remerciements : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise Lilian, mais generalement la loi chez-moi c'est de publier 3 chapitres a la fois et non tous, donc il faudra passianter, meme si j'ai presque fini de tout ecrire, allez bonne lecture a toi et aux autres, biz !

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.3 : Tour d'essai pour Siri

Sirius était assis au fond de la classe et observait les élèves effectuer l'exercice demandé par Rogue. C'était les troisièmes des maisons Serdaigle et Gryffondor, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur, car ce dernier l'avait appelé.

- Quand les élèves auront terminé le devoir, tu en choisiras quelques-uns qui viendrons effectuer l'exercice au tableau, pendant que je corrigerais leurs feuilles. C'est entendu?

- Oui, d'accord!

- Mlle Dôblin, s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Rogue, veuillez ramasser les feuilles de vos camarades et me les apporter.

La jeune fille se leva, fit le tour de la classe, puis se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur et y déposa la pile de parchemin. Sirius se mit à appeler les élèves un par un et les aida parfois quand ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver l'ingrédient manquant à une potion, ou le nom d'une plante. Rogue corrigeait les exercices, mais de temps en temps, il levait un oeil satisfait vers son assistant qui accomplissait son travail à merveille, mais sans le montrer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La matinée se passa assez bien, Sirius s'en sortit sans peine. Les élèves, de n'importe quelle maison que se fut, se montrèrent aimables et attentifs. À l'heure du déjeuner, il s'assit entre Rogue et le Pr Falkner, qui sera sa place définitive.

- Alors Severus, demanda Dumbledore, est-ce que MR.BLACK fait bien sont travail ?

- Ah!...eu... Oui, répondit-il sans montrer trop de satisfaction, ça va pour le moment, je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre.

Sirius tourna la tête vers Rogue, un sourire aux lèvres, mais Rogue, tandis qu'à lui, continua à manger sans prêter attention à son voisin.

- Ce n'est pas trop difficile? demanda le Pr Falkner à Sirius.

- Non, le cours de potion est une matière que je maîtrise assez bien, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas songé à devenir professeur?

- Car ce n'est pas une passion, même si j'étais fort étant jeune. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas content d'aider le professeur Rogue dans ses cours. Au contraire, ça m'occupe beaucoup et ça me permet de revivre mes souvenirs d'écolier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revenant en classe de cours, Sirius fut attrapé par l'épaule dans le couloir et se tourna. Une jeune femme se trouvait derrière lui, qui lui souriait.

- Bonjour Sirius! dit-elle, retour au bercail1?

- Oh! Ellen Elric ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Le professeur Ellen Elric est une belle grande femme à la silouhette élancée, aux cheveux châtains foncés et aux yeux noisettes.

- Et bien, je suis professeur de botanique. Et toi, que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis l'assistant du Pr Rogue, car il...

- Oui, je suis au courant, mais je ne savais pas que se serait toi qu'il choisirait. Vous qui ne vous entendiez pas auparavant.

- Oui, mais les temps ont changés. Mais tu es toujours aussi jolie.

- Oh! Merci, dit-elle flatté. Par contre toi, tu as un peu changé.

- Oui je sais, le temps, l'ennui et la lassitude laissent des marques.

- Je comprends, mais espèrons que le fait d'avoir retrouvé Poudlard te redonneras des couleurs, car c'est un endroit extraordinaire et magique, impossible à oublier. Bon, allez, je te laisse, j'ai un cours à donner, à toute à l'heure.

- Oui, d'accord.

À suivre...

1 Pour ceux qui connaissent ce film qui met en vedette deux chiens et un chat -

Voilà la suite tant attendu, mais bon, j'espère que ça vous donne l'envie de continuer et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas, merci .


	4. Sortie à Préaulard

Ame errante

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Sirius/Snape

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.4 : Sortie à Pré-au-lard

Nous sommes enfin le week-end, tant attendu par les élèves, car c'est leur première sortie à Pré-au-lard. Sirius était tellement content qu'il gigotait partout comme un enfant hyper-actif :

- Quand est-ce qu'on part ? Quand est-ce qu'on part ? ne cessait-il de demander.

Il attendait ainsi que tout les élèves près de la grande porte de l'école, Rogue à ses côtés. L'excitation qu'il avait ressentit auparavant quand il était jeune revint l'envahir. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait Pré-au-lard, surtout les magasins de Farces et Attrapes, les bièraubeurres, la cabane hurlante, les dragés surprises de Bertie Bott, etc. Rogue, tandis qu'à lui n'était là que pour surveiller les élèves, rien de plus. Il ne montrait ni plaisir ni peine à venir, un vrai rocher sans expréssions. Sirius l'agrippa soudainement par la manche et se remit à dire :

- Quand est-ce qu'on part ? Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai, on dirait un gosse de cinq ans qui... Siruis, qui t'a donné du sucre ?1

- Personne, personne... Mais je suis près moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend comme ça?

Le professeur McGonagall fit enfin son apparition dans la cours de l'école et appela les élèves pour partir. Sirius les dépassa tous et vint marcher près d'elle, en tête de fil.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, Rogue lacha les élèves du regard et alla se promener seul, tandis que Sirius alla attaquer le magasin de Farces & Attrapes. En resaurtant, il rencontra Ellen Elric, le professeur de botanique.

- Ah ! Bonjour Sirius, tu es de surveillance aujourd'hui ?

- Oh, Bonjour Ellen ! Apparemment que je ne suis pas le seul.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié tes bonnes vieilles habitudes, toujours tes petits jeux d'adolescent.

- Que serait le monde sans rire, hein, dis-moi ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais pas de bêtises, c'est pour mettre un peu d'ambiance dans le cours de Rogue.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? dit-elle en riant.

- Mais bien sur, je n'ai pas envie de me faire renvoyer dès la première semaine voyons.

- N'empêche que se serait une excellente idée.

- Oh Ellen, pauvre Rogue. Bon, tu viens, il me reste assez d'argent pour deux pots de bièraubeurre.

- Ah ! Je ne dirais pas non, merci !

Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge et Sirius commanda deux bièraubeurres et ils se mirent à discuter. Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer en se remémorant leur souvenirs de collégiens.

Rogue marchait seul dans les rues, tantôt se plongeant dans ses pensées, tantôt surveillant les élèves. Il eut de soudains maux de tête et il s'assied sur un banc près d'un jardin publique. Dans une semaine, il sera obligé de laisser la classe à Sirius, car son malaise reprendra, comme à tout les vingt-et-un jours. Il mit ses bras le long du dossier du banc et laissa sa tête tomber par derrière pour contempler le ciel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était bientôt l'heure de partir et Rogue revint pour rassembler les élèves. Il chercha Sirius du regard et l'aperçut en compagnie du professeur Elric, riant au saurtant de l'auberge. Il fronça les sourcils en les voyant ensemble, mais sans comprendre pourquoi.

- Sirius, appela-t-il, c'est l'heure, vérifie si les élèves sont tous bien là.

Il exécuta les ordres à l'aide d'Ellen et furent enfin prêt pour revenir à Poudlard en suivant le Pr McGonagall, comme d'habitude.

À suivre...

1 Quand on donne du sucre à un chien, et bien il devient tout excité

Voilà donc pour ce chapitre, il fallait que j'introduise une sortie à Pré-au-lard, je sais qu'il n'y a encore rien entre Siri et Rogue, mais je n'aime pas précipiter les choses, comme d'habitude.


	5. Négligence

Âme errante

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Sirius/Snape

Bonne Lecture!

Chap.5: Négligence

Nous sommes Dimanche après-midi, et Rogue voulait voir Sirius pour lui montrer les cours de la semaine, mais il était sorti avec Ellen. Il n'appréciait dutout pas ça, c'est pas sérieux. Il aurait aimé aller se plaindre à Dumbledore, mais il prendrait la défense de Sirius en disant qu'il n'est là que depuis quinze jours et qu'il faut lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Rogue se retrouva donc seul à préparer les cours du mois pour les 4e et 5e, car il avait déjà fait ceux des autres classes et sans l'aide de Sirius.

- C'est juré, se dit-il, s'il n'est pas plus sérieux la semaine prochaine, je le renvoie.

On frappa à la porte à 5h30 et Rogue alla ouvrir, car c'était fermé. Sirius était là, debout devant lui, une boîte à la main.

- Cadeau ! dit-il en la tendant à Rogue. Ce dernier observa l'objet avec méfiance et dit :

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, merci.

- Non, mais prends-là, c'est pour toi.

- Non, merci.

- Mais pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, c'est pas gentil de ta part.

- Et tu crois que c'est gentil de ta part de m'avoir laissé préparer tout ces cours seul, tu travailles pour moi je te signale.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, dit Sirius en entrant dans la pièce, j'ai complètement oublié. Mais je te promets que je serais plus sérieux à l'avenir.

- Je l'espère pour toi.

- Bon, maintenant accepte cette boîte, sinon je mange tout.

- C'est quoi, des gâteaux ?

- Non, du chocolat. Allez, prends, s'il-te-plaît.

Rogue finit par accepter ce présent et le posa sur son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et prit un chocola en forme de croix et rit.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? lui demanda Sirius.

- Non, pour rien, t'en veux ?

- Non, merci. Tu me connais, quand je prends du sucre, je deviens une vraie fusée. Mais j'espère que tu n'as répété à personne mon petit secret, même si je soupçonne Dumbledore de le savoir.

- Non, rien. Bon, maintenant assieds-toi là, près de moi et écoute bien.

Rogue montra à Sirius tout les exercices qu'il aurait à faire avec les 2e, 4e et 5e, ainsi que deux cours à présenter pour les 1ère et 3e. Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à 19h00, puis ils allèrent rejoindre tout le monde dans la grande salle pour dîner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir pris une bonne douche froide, Sirius alla dans sa chambre situé dans la tour Gryffondor. Il s'allongea dans son lit en se disant qu'il avait quand même beaucoup de chance d'avoir pu trouver un poste dans son ancien collège et qu'il ne faudrait plus négliger son travail à l'avenir. Il contempla les murs longuement et respira une bonne bouffée d'air, puis il finit par s'endormir en penssant à la journée de demain.

À suivre...

Et voilà, c'est fini, pour le moment, attendez donc les chapitres 6, 7 et 8, très bientôt, et j,espère réellement que vos avez envie de lire l'histoire REVIEW PLEASE


	6. Complicité avec les élèves

Âme errante

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Sirius/Snape

- Remerciements : Pas de review :(, pourquoi? bon ben voila la suite quand meme...

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.6 : Complicité avec les élèves

Et voilà, les cours reprennent, c'est le début de la semaine. Les élèves se sont vite habitués à Sirius, ils l'écoutaient plus que Rogue. Parfois, quand ce dernier avait le dos tourné, Sirius dessinait des blagues au tableau, ou exécutait des grimaces. Rogue faisait semblant de ne rien voir, mais il riait en lui, en se disant :

- Non mais qui m'a déniché un tel guignol?

Au déjeuner, Sirius alla s'asseoir avec des élèves de Gryffondor, histoire de rigoler un peu et de revenir à l'adolescence. Rogue n'était pas très étonné de ce comportement, mais il préférait quand Sirius mangeait près de lui. Dumbledore, quant à lui, souriait sous ses lunettes en demi-lune et ne disait rien, un prof. comme Sirius, on en voit pas tout les jours...

- Sirius a trouvé de nouveaux amis, dit Dumbledore en s'adressant à Rogue, il est sociable ce jeune homme. Espérons qu'il ne retrouvera pas son âme d'adolescent et feindre les règles de l'école comme jadis.

- Cela ne m'étonnerais pas, regardez-le.

- Et bien, nous rirons plus.

Rogue fut déconcerté par la réponse de Dumbledore, lui qui croyait qu'il serait de son côté.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D'habitude, les profs. sont épuisés après les cours, mais Sirius était en pleine forme. En le voyant ainsi motivé, Rogue lui donna les devoirs des 4e, 5e, et 6e à corriger. Sirius finit à 8h00 du soir, puis sortit de la classe de cours. En se dirigeant vers le dortoir des Gryffondors, il rencontra Ellen et la salua :

- Bonsoir professeur Elric, tu ne dors pas?

- Si, mais je vien de finir de corriger quelques devoirs et puis j'avais un élève de 1ère en punition.

- Ah bon! Il te dérenge?

- Non, ça va, il s'est excusé, mais ça lui apprendra la prochaine fois à balancer un champignon vénéneux sur une élève.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, il aurait pu la tuer.

- Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui prêter ses lunettes de protection et puis il ne savait pas que ce cryptogame1 était dangereux, on avait à peine entamé le cours. La petite a été envoyé à l'infirmerie, mais ça ira.

- Tant mieux. Bon, ben maintenant qu'on est là et que notre dortoir est le même, on a plus qu'à continuer le chemin ensemble ?

- Avec plaisir Sirius!

Venant vérifier si Sirius avait terminé son travail, Rogue resta caché derrière un mur et avait tout entendu de leur conversation. Il resta immobile lorsqu'ils partirent vers leur dortoir, puis sortit de sa cachette, les poings levés et frappa la porte de la classe de toutes ses forces en cassant la petite vitre situé au centre.

À suivre...

1 Le nom générique des champignons est végétaux cryptogames sans chlorophylle.

Rogue est en colère, mais pourquoi? Serait-il jaloux? À vous de voir la suite...


	7. Présentiment

Âme errante

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Sirius/Snape

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.7 : Présentiment

Le lendemain matin, Ellen se réveilla à 9h30, elle devait se lever et commencer à se préparer pour la journée, car son premier cours débutait à 10h30. À l'heure du déjeuner, elle sortit de sa classe avec ses affaires et croisa Rogue dans le couloir.

- Bonjour professeur!

- Bonjour! lui dit-il froidement, puis passa son chemin.

Elle le regarda partir avec étonnement, en pensant qu'il avait passé une mauvaise matinée.

Rogue serra les poings de collère, mais savait-il pourquoi il réagissait ainsi? Arrivé en cours à 13h30, il reçut sa première classe de l'après-midi qui était les 2e des maisons Serpentard et Serdaigle. Sirius entra à son tour en classe et Rogue fut très exigeant envers lui, il ne lui laissa aucune chance de s'amuser. Un élève avait mal fait un exercice et Rogue fut sans pitié, le pauvre garçon fut pétrifié. Sirius prit sa défense et calma les choses. Après le cours, il resta en classe pour parler avec le professeur de potion.

- Qu'as-tu aujourd'hui? Pourquoi t'es-tu tant acharné sur ce pauvre élève?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

- Tu réagis comme un vieux professeur, tu n'as que vingt-six ans je te signale, ne soit pas trop dur avec tes élèves, il faut être... cool!

- C'est pas à toi de me dire comment je dois me comporter Sirius. Si tu n'est pas content...

- Si tu n'est pas content quoi?

Rogue ne voulut pas finir sa phrase et se leva pour partir et demanda à Sirius de bien vouloir finir de corriger les devoirs une fois de plus. Il s'excusa en disant qu'il avait un mal de tête, puis sortit. Sirius ne dit rien et accomplit le travail demandé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois jours passèrent où Sirius prit totalement en charge les élèves et leur fit le cours. Rogue s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en sortit pas. Il aurait aimé lui rendre visite, mais les serpentards ne le laisseraient pas entrer. C'est dommage, il aurait voulu savoir ce qui lui arrivait, car Dumbledore ne lui a rien dit. Il s'en sortit quand même assez bien, jusqu'à Vendredi, 16h30, au moment de la fin des cours et le début du Week-End.

- Au revoir Sirius et bon Week-End, lui dirent les élèves, car il leur permettait de l'appeler par son prénom.

- Bon Week-End les jeunes et faites vos devoirs.

Il ramassa ses affaires, donna un dernier coup d'oeil à la salle de classe, puis sortit.

- Nous sommes déjà le vingt-et-un Octobre et pour l'instant tout va bien. Qu'aurais-je fait sans ce métier ? Traîner dans les rues, mi-homme mi- chien ou me morfondre dans la maison de mes parents et voir le portrait de ma mère m'insulter et me critiquer sans arrêts?

Il soupira, puis se retourna aussitôt, il avait l'impression d'être observé. Après quelques secondes, il se dit que ce n'était rien et se dépêcha de quitter les cachots, mais s'arrêta brusquement, étant sûr d'être suivi, mais par qui? Ou par quoi? Il sentit tout à coup sa tête tourner, comme contrôlé par quelque chose qui lui disait de rester, de ne plus bouger, quant deux mains froides lui saisirent les poignets.

À suivre...

Deux mains froides... qui ça peut être? Si vous ne savez pas, lisez la suite, et pour ceux qui le savent, lisez la suite aussi :P, vous n'êtes pas curieux?


	8. Vingtetunième jour

Âme errante

- Author : Hyline

- Genre(s) : Romance

- Couple : Sirius/Snape

Bonne Lecture !

Chap.8 : Vingt-et-unième jour

Sirius était paralysé, il ne pouvait plus bouger, tandis que deux mains blanches et froides se promenaient sur son torse. Il ressentit un souffle chaud dans le cou et qui lui glaça le sang, il voulut se retourner, mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Mais qui est-ce? se demandait-il.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal Sirius, laisse-toi faire.

Un frisson parcourut tout son corps, il avait reconnu cette voix, c'était... c'était Rogue. Il put enfin bouger et se retourna aussitôt. Rogue, était debout en face de lui, grande silhouette dans l'ombre à la peau blanche, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux lumineux, anormalement brillants.

- Rogue? Rogue, c'est toi? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et serra les poings, il avait comme du mal à se tenir debout. Il bouscula brutalement Sirius et partit à courir à travers les nombreux couloirs des cachots. Sirius se mit à sa poursuite, il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Ne me suis pas Sirius, ne me suis pas, lui cria-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi? Arrête-toi Rogue, attend.

Rogue conduisit Sirius dans un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais vu, même étant adolescent. Un long escalier déscendait dans les profondeurs de l'école et où il n'y avait aucune lumière. Sirius s'y engagea sans réfléchir et appela de nouveau.

- Rogue? Rogue?

Il s'arrêta tout à coup, car il ne voyait plus où il allait, il ne savait pas où il était et même son sens d'odorat ne lui permit de rien dinstinguer, pourtant les sens du chien sont infaillibles la plupart du temps. Il ressentit une fois de plus cette présence près de lui, ainsi que ce souffle chaud dans le cou.

- Rogue? C'est toi? Réponds...

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté.

Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans sa voix, comme un ton d'agressivité et Sirius continuai d'observer autour de lui pour tenter de voir quelque chose, mais sans succès. Un doux baiser se posa sur sa nuque et lui donna la chair de poule, son coeur se mit à battre violemment. Il pouvait se défendre, arrêter Rogue, mais malgré lui, il ne voulut le quitter. Rogue poursuivit son baiser, plus intensément en effleurant la peau de de sa langue. Ses deux mains se remirent à le caresser, et Sirius rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, sans lui même comprendre son comportement.

- Que fais-tu Rogue, murmura-t-il, que me fais-tu, je ne comprends pas?

La bouche de Rogue ne voulait pas se retirer, surtout aux endroits où se trouvaient les grandes veines. Il agrippa soudainement la main gauche de Sirius et enfonça ses dents dans son avant-bras, ce dernier poussa un hurlement et voulut reculer, mais Rogue le prit dans ses bras et ne voulut plus le lâcher. Il avait faim, il voulait encore goûter à ce sang, mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Sirius. Sirius comprit, il comprit ce que Rogue était, pourquoi il lui avait demandé de ne pas le suivre. Cette fois-ci, il put bouger, mais au lieu de s'enfuir, il présenta aveuglement son bras gauche à Rogue, déjà couvert de sang et attendit. Rogue le saisit de nouveau et but à petite gorgée, puis s'arrêta, ayant peur que Sirius ne manque de sang, puis appuya sur la blessure de toute ses forces, pour ne pas qu'il face d'hémorragie.

- Ne refais plus ça, lui dit-il, je pourrais te tuer.

Sirius ne pouvait plus très bien se tenir sur ses pieds et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Rogue. Ce dernier l'emporta dans sa chambre, dans le dortoire des Serpentards, l'allongea sur le lit, tandis qu'il se retenait de lui sauter dessus et de lui boire tout son sang. Il eut soudainement des vertiges et se précipita dans sa pièce secrète pour boire le liquide gris-blanc qui se trouvait sur l'étagère numéro 02. Il tenta de se contrôler, quand une fièvre l'envahit. Il sortit de la pièce, tenant sa tête à deux mains et voyant le corps de Sirius, transpirant sur les draps, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Sirius fit de même, se laissa toucher, mais inconsciemment, les yeux toujours fermés et sa blessure lui brûlant l'avant-bras.

À suivre...

Voilà comment je voyais ce chapitre, mais vous vous doutiez que Rogue allait un jour montrer ses crocs à Sirius, non? Donc, chapitres 9, 10 et 11 la prochaine fois+


End file.
